callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish
Fail If this is after CoD4 And before MW2 price an soap shouldnt be together as in MW2 at the gulag Soap gives Price his 1911 that Soap killed Zadakhev with at the end of CoD4. 03:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Contradiction? Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish is a fan made ''prequel ''to Modern Warfare 3 Even though its supposed to take place ''after ''MW3 it has Ghost and Shepherd in it. Wait, isn't this a contradiction? Prequel means that the story takes place before the events (e.g. Modern Warfare is the prequel to Modern Warfare 2) right? Otherwise Kighfish would be the sequel to MW3. It stroke me as a prequel, showing how price got locked up in the gulag and how the entire Makarov hunt started... Dariogweg 14:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Someone screwed their facts. The original Find Makarov film is an interquel between MW2 and MW3. Op. Kingfish is an interquel of questionable canonicity between CoD4 and MW2. 15:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Owyeah, my mistake, i meant kingfish to be the prequel to MW2. thx for pointing that out. I say again, i think this is meant to be the prequel to MW2. I guess i should add this? Dariogweg 15:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I already fixed it. 15:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Canon At the end of MW3 there is a picture labeled Operation Kingfish with all the TF 141 characters in it. So I think it's cannonocity just got confirmed.TehSpartan 00:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) it's canon however the pistol raises question here's what i think happened after price was saved and soap saw him soap attemped t give the pistol back but price said keep it then during operation kingfish price was lost and presumed dead so when he saw him in the gulag soap gave it back :What about the pistol? 16:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please tell me where did anyone get evidence that Sandman and Frost were in this video? Sure, I know Price knew Sandman in MW3, but I didn't get any clear words or proof that Sandman and Frost were in Op. Kingfish. Could someone please point to me the direction?GibbedGuy 16:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's in the credits, I belive 03:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) And can someone ask Robert Bowling on Twitter (or somewhere else, potentially) about this? I don't have one, but if someone did, that would be very nice. 03:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tweeted him on Thursday. Still no response. Dibol 13:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I tweeted on Friday. Still no response. 13:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Alpha here. How the BLEEP did Spectre Six-Four get shot down by RPGs? They can't lock on, they're Russian rockets. And no Air Force guys would fly an AC-130 low enough to be in range. Well, pretty much Operation Kingfish is canon. However, I think that the "keep the pistol" aspect is a valid explanation for the storyline dilemma. 14:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Flares Should we add the fact that it was pointless deploying flares as it was an RPG and that isnt heat seaking or anything? TheGenuineBuzz 21:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :By all means. The fact that they managed to get a direct hit on a AC-130 with an unguided RPG must've been sheer dumb luck. I know it was RPGs that brought down those 2 Black Hawks in Somalia, but those were helicopters. On a side note, the voice acting was unrealistic and cringeworthy. It really could've been better though. 09:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I completely agree. Hitting an AC-130 with an RPG that automatically detonates after 1000 yards is almost impossible. If something is wrong with this comment, it's because I'm new at this. : Makarov's Safehouse? Something just occured to me. Was the safehouse/base/whatever ever confirmed to belong to Makarov? Because the enemies were definitely Russian and the C4 trap sounds like something Makarov would do (like in Blood Brothers), but if it was his base, it would have to be his soldiers. So why would they imprison Price in the gulag if Makarov would end up trying to get him out of there to get revenge? Ownerofownnage 02:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Insights This seems to be our most viewed page without categories, so how to we put this. Canon, Non canon or sub canon (or something to that extent) as i don't believe that it is truly full canon, but as previously mentioned, the pistol raises question... 08:31, May 20, 2015 (UTC)